wintermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Wintermoor Wikia
Welcome to the Wintermoor Wiki! If you are a member of Nationstates region "Wintermoor", then here is where you would want to store all your lore. We encourage you to create information to describe your nation! History In 2022 modern time (AD), the United States developed a bioweapon designed to kill off crops owned by an enemy nation. The weapon was a fungus capable of infecting a plants xylem and phloem, cutting off water from the plant, suffocating it, then decaying the rest into more spores. It was referred to as "The Flame". After another Palestinian revolution in 2028, the Flame was captured by Palestinian fighters who mistook it for a new bomb. The Flame was used on Israeli farms around Jerusalem and it began to kill the farmland around the area. As it turns out, the Flame was much more effective than initially predicted. The Flame spread across Israel causing panic and mass famine. A global effort was put into stopping the spread, but it had continued to rampage through the Middle East. Eventually the Flame reached Europe and Asia, and seeing as the Flame was widespread now, the world began to develop methods of leaving Earth. Australia and the Americas had cut off all trade from affected countries and those bordering nations affected, but in 2034, the Flame was discovered in Sao Paulo Brazil. The US eventually developed a spacecraft capable of traveling a quarter the speed of light while keeping lifeforms secure, known simply as The Ark. Multiple versions of the massive spacecraft were produced. Each capable of housing 50,000 people, they were quickly constructed and by the time the Flame had reached Arizona in 2045, the craft were launched into the unknown. Only six million of the original 8 billion people had lived and the rest back on Earth had died either from the panic or from starvation. All life on Earth was dead by 2090. In 2180, the Arks landed in the Irabian System on two different worlds- Minerva and Wintermoor. Minerva, a warm, tropical world had been seeded with life and quickly grew into a massive jungle world with forests at the poles. Wintermoor, however, was a cold, icy world incapable of supporting life naturally. Because of the severe conditions, many of the Arks that landed on Wintermoor were converted into massive structures used both as indoor farms and housing. As the population grew, people expanded underground, and had even began exploring the surface of the world for resources. Eventually, old arguments and rivalries broke through the need for survival, and nations began to be established on Wintermoor. Nations such as the Asinican Republic had a primarily conservative, Texan background, leading to a very conservative-American lifestyle, and . Because of living on a new world, a new time system was devised. The new calendar consisted of 262, 24-hour days, leading to the establishment of nine, 29-day months and one extra day for the start of each new years. A new era was also established based on the moment humans began to land on Wintermoor, known as 0 ERB (Era of ReBirth). Nations on Wintermoor had expanded massively in terms technology, beyond that of nations on Minerva ,primarily due to the necessity to survive the harsh climate. In 626 ERB, the Wintermoorian nations of the Asinican Republic, Lancara, Anticuus, and CultMongTemple established Winremoor's first interstellar colony in the nearby Tolvian System, known as Hostyrov. The world was similar to Mars in composition, but was much warmer and had a thicker atmosphere. Colonies Vega (Asinican Republic), Novumn (Alan Nui), Averill (Imeren), Sheer (Servuania), and Helladius (CultMongTemple), were established soon after. In 901, the nations of Humanity had encountered their first interstellar species. This species, known as the Segaruu, were hostile and destroyed the Imerian colony of Averill. Humanity as a whole declared war on the Segaruu and the first interstellar conflict in human history had begun. The Asinican Republic led the capture of a Segaruu world, Garanta, which would eventually become a second colony. It would later be renamed to Halsey, after a general in the Asinican military. In 903, a massive firefight broke out over the Asinican colony of Vega. Cities on the surface were invaded and the populations of many towns were slaughtered. The city of Vega fought off the Segarian fighters, but the other major city, Armstrong, had been destroyed. Asinican destroyers eventually finished off the Segarian military presence in the system, but not after over 1,300,000 people were killed on the surface. Creating a Page See THIS to make a page! On this document, it will detail every template, and describe what should go on your page! Directory * Imeren * Engor * Korth Nor Ea * Alan Nui * Asinican Republic * Jeral * Krete Island * Vasaturbs * CultMongTemple * Lancara * Servuania * Skitzoid * Zafrera * Tousukuru * Daimyon * Anticuus * Li Mirin * Ernation Ryus Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse